Cirina
Overview Background Cirina Khatar. Clear Danger. The demon child. Monster girl. She was born to a madman with too much power, in a secluded oasis of Rune'Daath, somewhere in the northern areas of the Khalij emirate. He controlled this tiny spot of paradise with an iron fist. The outside was beautiful, with clear waters, well-trimmed flora, and smooth sands. There was a large estate in the center of the lake, on an island just large enough to fit it. The inside of the home was only as beautiful on the upper levels, above ground... The first level of the house was built on a dense stone foundation, thick enough to block most, if not all, sound from below. There was only one way to access the levels under that slab of rock, and it was connected to the madman's personal quarters. Most of Cirina's early life was spent down in this underground labyrinth of dirty, sandy cells, slaves, and strange rooms designed for practices of the arcane, mechanical workshops, and surgical procedures... From the moment she was born, he chose her to be his star, his pet. She was to be his enforcer. She carried the same mental disorders he had, being his offspring. And she was a fresh ball of clay for him to mold. So, though she was still considered property to him, she was a rank above the other humans he held in that terrible place. It didn't help her. She was made to be an interrogator, a torturer. If the man had an enemy, he sent his burlier lackeys to capture them... Then they were tied to a chair in the estate basement. Cirina would be told to play with them. If they had information the madman wanted, she would pry it from them. If they were merely a nuisance? She got a hands-on lesson in biology. All before the age of ten. She was not granted any safety from being a lab-rat for him, however. At age three, she received her first pair of claws. This first pair was fabric and leather, a prototype with no danger to herself. These were designed to fit snugly, like a full glove, but the madman seemed to believe they would be more effective with larger blades- and to fit those blades, he needed more space. He sedated her with a potion, and amputated the central fingers of each hand, leaving only her thumb, index finger, and pinky finger on each hand. He then crafted a new pair of gauntlets, of leather as well, but with dull metal blades on the new trio of digits. These were strapped to her arms. By age six, she was wearing armored, sharpened, ones, and the man had begun to rivet them into her bones, fitting her with new ones when she grew too much to wear her current pair. When she turned seven, he decided to add something different to his favorite project. He wanted to grant her a magic power, though he had tested her and found she did not bear the Gift. He did, though, and brought her to a room, one day. He would make her see through walls... The experiment was a complete failure. A combination of arcane essence, both stable and volatile, altered her eyes and her vision beyond repair. At first, it was thought successful- she could see through a blindfold. But it went no further than that, and only faded until her sight was nothing special at all. In fact, it was now worse than before the attempt. Her irises, once a clear blue Apatite hue, were now a miasma of fuchsia tones. The color spread, at first slowly, until it covered the sclera and insides of her eyeballs, causing even the pupils to appear dark violet. It took nearly three years to stop changing, only stabilizing at age ten. As she got older, so did her father. His ideas grew more grandiose, and less sensible. It came to the point where he was no longer keeping her safely within the oasis boundaries, and began to send her away, with orders to bring back trophies and new 'friends.' This is where his downfall began. She was followed back by a team from the Mohtahb, without knowing it, and they took down the oasis upon discovering it's secrets. The madman, Cirina, and a select few others were exiled- too unstable to be allowed to remain within the country. The slaves were freed, and the estate abandoned. Cirina was sent to the last place she was known to visit outside of the country- Deurlyth. She was given her tattoos: a shackle-like bar around each wrist, to signify the attachment to her father, and curling tendrils around her biceps and ankles, indicating her instability of mind. The madman was sent on the same ship as she, and forged her final pair of claws while they hid in Deurlyth. However, when she returned to their lair one night soon after this last gift, he was gone... -- She brought fear to citizens in Hearth, at only nine years old, before being apprehended and locked away in the highest security cell of the Priory's tower. She spent two years there, knowing, but never quite understanding why. She was desperately attached to her claw-gloves, mentally, in addition to them being attached to her, physically. The Priory, under orders of Relmus Sarethi, had them removed by force despite her protests. At age eleven, the new Priory head, Oskar Valkenrath, allowed her her freedom, under the rule that she must live at the orphanage, and not cause further trouble. She had some difficulty with the latter, especially as a certain member of the organization seemed determined to get her locked up again. He tracked her down, and after her resistance to come with him, knocked her out with a club. She was taken back to the Priory tower, and with Oskar not present, the one who hated her- Murley, his name- deemed an extreme measure be taken to 'guarantee' she would not be dangerous. A surgery was performed, as she lay unconscious. Murley took a scalpel through her nose, and into the frontal lobe of her brain. Slices were made, small bits removed. The witnesses were uncomfortable with such a thing being done to an eleven year old, but did not stop him. As the surgery wrapped up, Murley was discovered... Cirina taken to the hospital, and attempted healing done. But the damage was quite done, and all that could be helped was the bleeding that remained. She was left to the orphanage, again, after being allowed to rest. The damage to her frontal lobe has left her more unstable than she had been- what ability she had to use logic and self-control went completely out the window. She retains the memories, the lessons, the urges she was raised with... but now with little to stop herself from acting on them. That didn't keep her from being adopted, quite quickly. Ozan Bakhiir met her, and seemed compassionate to her troubles. He took her in as his daughter, and raised her with care to her issues and guidance when she failed to keep herself in check. She made a connection in her mind that he was the ultimate master- the single one to obey above others. But that he was kind... what a father should be, not what she was born with. Known Associates Friends Amaryllis Windseeker {Sabah} <†> Faris al-Rashid {Brilliant} Bohemond Hauteville {Tiptop} <†> Dakaria Onuson {Sunscar} Tulipalo Mieli {Tuli/Jewel} <†> Leonora Challinder {Butterflies} Surian Bronislav {Growls} Family Ibraheem Hossam (Ex-Husband) {Smiles} Ozan Bakhiir (Adoptive Father) {Pretty} Zahi Hossam (Son) {Little Sweet, Headhunter} Nasira Hossam (Daughter) {Screechy, Kitten} Ayman Hakim (Ozan's Cousin) {Beads} Serana Bakhiir (Ozan's Cousin) {Posy} Kristinn (Former Step-mother) {Sky} Emilie Bakhiir (Step-mother) {Pie} Nadiyya (Little Sister) {Sister} Qasim (Little Brother) Tahlia (Little Sister) Acquaintances Galya {Citrine} She doesn't often remember people she only meets briefly. Enemies Lots of people might consider her an enemy or a threat, but she does not often hold grudges or hate people. She's just psychotic and will hurt people without any reason. The only time she really enacted any revenge was with Krous, who she sedated, gagged, and tied up, then carefully de-voiced, and less carefully clawed his tongue out. Personality She's quiet, and actually naive and a bit sweet, when she isn't suffering from one of her many psychoses. This is rare, though, and it takes a particular sort of person to bring her to this state of peace. If she finds herself dominant over someone, she will more than likely slip into a state reminiscent of her youth, when she terrorized people for the praise of her father. Since the late pregnancy and birth of her daughter, her mental state has declined significantly further. The hallucinations she suffers are almost constant, now, in some form or another. She's taken on aspects of her father's personality, too, now that she has her own children- often emotionally abusive, though rarely physically so- though when she is violent, it's severe. She's become more reserved and secretive as she gets older, and finds herself more alone than she ever felt, before. Likes * Leonora * Ozan * Faris * Sailing * Swimming/Beaches/Spearfishing - just about anything to do with water except rain or snow. * Cats * Spiders * Creepy things * Sharp things * Werewolves Dislikes * Ibraheem * Dogs, especially bigger 'fighting' breeds. * Arcane and Dark branches of magic. * Cold weather, especially snow, and rain. * Her hands or forearms being unexpectedly touched. That's a one-way, expedited trip to crazytown. * Being followed. * Being surprised/jump-scared. That'll get you stabbed. * Gunshots. Quirks * She usually talks to herself if she's alone, most often in Rune'daathian. * She picks and claws at the many scars on her arms and hands, making them worse and typically causing them to bleed. Other Image Claims OOC Notes Most of this page would not be public knowledge- her physical appearance, and general demeanor, are about the extent of what anyone could gather without RPing with me, first. Played by Dragonarchy Her personality type is ENTP-T, the Debater. Category:Characters